someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Randall
Biography Early Years Steven Randall grew up on a Brahman herding farm, with his parents near Mississippi, beyond that his early years are not addressed. At some point Randall got married and his wife got pregnant. Marko Encounter In 2266 Marko Booth showed up and offered to help with chores, a few days later Randall determined that he was not a threat, so he put his guard down, Marko clubbed him while he was sleeping, tied him up and gagged him, then made him watch as he raped his wife, then he cut open her stomach and pulled the fetus out, and finally butchering it. He carved off Randall's face and left him for dead. Marshal Cooper Encounter Later on Marshal Cooper found him since he was tracking Marko's trail. He taught Randall everything he knows, eventually they parted ways, with Cooper going east and Randall going west looking to join the first crew that would take him. Randall search for Marko for fifteen years, by the events of New Vegas Bounties I, Randall gave up his search for Marko and assumed he's probably dead, but he still hardbound resentment. Partnership With The Judge He continued perusing the bounty trade, at one point Randall worked with the Judge on a job, and considers it to be the worst mistake in his career, they were supposed to acquire a man who had fled the NCR, when they came upon a building the man was in Randall was to watch the door and the Judge was to haul the target out, Randall heard a shotgun go off and a kid screaming, Randall ran inside and saw the target, The Judge had shot, he had Scalped him before Randall could blink, The Judge just stood there grinning, then turned and grabbed the target's child, a little red-headed boy. Randall shot The Judge but only wounded him, at that point Randall decided to start his own firm even if it meant risking his neck. Doc Friday Encounter Later on Randall picked up a bounty on Doc Friday, apparently Doc Friday had shot an actor in the testicles, since Randall never liked actors he gave Doc Friday a chance to explain his side of the story. They talked it over and Randall found him so likable that he agreed to settle his bounty on a game of cards which the Doctor won (During a conversation with The Courier, Doc Friday implied that he cheated). Ray Phillips Encounter Steven Randall and his old partner James were tracking a bounty in New Mexico and got into a firefight with a group of ghouls lead by Ray Phillips, Randall was wounded and James was green, the ghouls eventually took them captive, Ray cut off James' nose, then his hand, and then a foot. Then James called him a Zombie cunt, Ray responded by shoving his shotgun into James and firing. Randall escaped, though the means of his escaped remains an enigma. Hiring The Courier By the events of New Vegas Bounties I Steven Randall had his own bounty firm operating on the outskirts of Primm, he started advertising that his firm has open bounty hunter position, The Courier found one of these advertisements in Goodsprings and later applied for a position. Its unknown if the firm hired other bounty hunters but it can be assumed that The Courier is the only bounty hunter Steven Randall had a personal relationship with. Firm Rivalry Once Randall & Associates started utilizing The Courier the organization became very successful its profits started cutting into the market shares of a rival firm called Ritcher & Associates, The Judge concluded that the only way to compete was to eliminate the competition, to accomplish this The Judge sent numerous cronies after Steven Randall; he managed to evade the initial assassination attempts, during this period, Steven Randall predicated one of the assassins could eventually kill him and wrote a letter for The Courier (I'm Dead), in which came clean to The Courier about what was actually going on, the firms have been rivals ever since, Randall's predictions were correct, later on Javier Sugar was sent to assassinate Steven Randall and The Courier, Notable Quotes "I often wonder, if we even made a difference, this fight, the weight that you've carried, the sacrifices you've made, the lives you've taken, was it all for nothing? I worry that god will judge me for what I've done... Especially for setting you down this path, there is blood on our hands, and blood always comes with a price. This is about more than life or death, it's about the story we leave behind, the legend that survives us all." Behind The Scenes During conversations with Steven Randall in New Vegas Bounties I, the player can ask who Steven Randall works for, Steven just replies "That's for me to know, and for you to find out". It's unknown if he's just joking around or being completely serious, it's all up to speculation. Appearances 1st - ''New Vegas Bounties I'' * Quest - New Vegas Bounties * Dialogue - Steven Randall * Dialogue - The Judge * Holotape - I'm Dead - To The Courier - From Steven Randall 2nd - ''New Vegas Bounties II'' (mentioned) * Dialogue - Larry Scull * Dialogue - Doc Friday * Holotape - Off to Utah - To The Courier - From Steven Randall 3rd - ''The Inheritance'' (mentioned) 4th - ''Russel'' (mentioned) 5th - ''New Vegas Killer'' (mentioned) * Dialogue - Bobby Bass 6th - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCz-oIuf0W0 New Vegas Bounties III - Teaser Trailer] 7th - ''New Vegas Bounties III'' * Dialogue - Virgil * Dialogue - Steven Randall * Dialogue - Brookshire * Dialogue - Ford * Dialogue - Marko 8th - ''The Better Angles'' (mentioned)Category:Fallout New Vegas Characters